Dual-aperture zoom cameras (also referred to as dual-cameras), in which one camera (also referred to as “sub-camera”) has a Wide FOV (“Wide sub-camera”) and the other has a narrow FOV (“Tele sub-camera”), are known.
International patent publication WO 2016/024192, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, discloses a “folded camera module” (also referred to simply as “folded camera”) that reduces the height of a compact camera. In the folded camera, an optical path folding element (referred to hereinafter as “OPFE”) e.g. a prism or a mirror (otherwise referred to herein collectively as “reflecting element”) is added in order to tilt the light propagation direction from perpendicular to the smart-phone back surface to parallel to the smart-phone back surface. If the folded camera is part of a dual-aperture camera, this provides a folded optical path through one lens assembly (e.g. a Tele lens). Such a camera is referred to herein as “folded-lens dual-aperture camera”. In general, the folded camera may be included in a multi-aperture camera, for example together with two “non-folded” (upright) camera modules in a triple-aperture camera.